cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Helia
"So, lover mine, care to blow off some steam?" Helia, or Hel, is a female salamander who can be encountered in the plains. Whilst not an inherently corrupt creature, the combination of the dangers of the world, her rowdy sexuality and her berserker nature means that she will attack a player who encounters her on sight Stats * Appearance Hel is a salamander, seven feet tall with crimson scales covering her legs, back and forearms. A long, scaly tail swishes behind her, ablaze with a red-hot fire. Bright red eyes light up an almost-human face and her red hair whips wildly around slender shoulders, occasionally flitting over her hefty E-cup breasts which are barely concealed within a scale-covered bikini top. History According to Helia, she is the only remnant of a small tribe of about 12-14 Salamanders who once hunted on the plains. She believes her father, Hakon, was killed by Harpies before she was born, whilst the rest of her tribe was whittled down over the years by monsters, predominantly Gnolls and demons; the last of her tribesfolk having been captured and enslaved by a Gnoll tribe roughly a year before the Champion meets her. Since then she has survived on her own as best she can; fighting, stealing and raping indiscriminately (not always in that order). She notes that the player is the first person to give as good as they get from her, which is implied to be why she has developed such fond feelings for them. Encounters Initial Encounter Hel regards combat as a kind of rough foreplay, so she doesn't particularly care who wins or loses. She will attack the player as soon as she sees them, though her mood is fairly playful unless a corrupt PC rapes her after beating her. Combat Hel can be a tough opponent for lower level characters, but her armour-piercing attacks can be a problem for stronger Champions as well. Blind and charge weaponare both effective against her, as is whitefire, despite her own fiery nature. Beating her with high corruption gives multiple options to rape her, either anally or forcing her to rim you. If you instead wait for her to catch her breath, or do not have a high enough corruption to trigger the scenes, she instead propositions the PC for consensual sex with multiple different scenes possible: * Vaginal * Anal * Get blown * Tail wank * Double penetration * Get tail pegged * Possess (With the Intangibility perk) * Coilfuck (with Constrict perk and at least one penis) Minor encounter In an optional sex scene at the beginning of Urta's Fertility Quest, Urta decides to go to The Wet Bitch for a drink before setting out on her quest. There she meets Helia, Miko and Mai and the four end up in a foursome. The foursome scene with Helia, Miko and Mai is also available to the regular PC but only after Helia reaches fuckbuddy status. Taking part in this scene will cause her affection for the player to raise 5%. Fuckbuddy The player can show themselves to be a good sport by fighting her and following up with "consensual" sex with her, which means losing to her or beating her and then waiting for her to catch her breath rather than choosing the special options related to high corruption. After doing this five times, a scene triggers in which they encounter her raping a stray Minotaur. If the player takes part in this as a threesome, then afterwards Hel will be willing to stick around and talk with them about herself. The player can then ask her about her berserk fighting style, ask why she keeps attacking him/her, ask for a second round of sex, or just leave. Asking about berserking causes her to explain it's just how she fights, having learned it from her tribe whilst growing up; she simply spends an hour each day when she wakes up stewing over every thing she hates, fermenting into a livid fury in which she's ready to attack anything she sees. If the player asks why she attacks them, she apologetically explains she can't really control herself sometimes; she's spent so long killing and raping everything she encounters that she doesn't really know how to operate in any other way, though she insists she is merely trying to be teasing and playful when it comes to the player - s/he is special to her. The player then notes that they could still ask her to stop attacking them on sight, as it might even allow them to skip "straight to the fun stuff". If the player chooses not to ask her to stop, then the cycle will continue, up until the player does ask her to stop. If the player does ask her to stop, she will press her face against the player and inhale deeply, explaining she's memorizing their scent and will be able to use this to try and force herself out of the "kill it" mode of her berserk state. However, she warns the player that they will still need to "spar" with her in a different fashion if they want her thinking clearly. This sets Helia into "fuckbuddy mode"; she no longer attacks the player on sight and instead offers them sex. Choosing the "Minotaurs are bad" option has the PC warn her about the addictive effects of Minotaur cum and that she therefore shouldn't have sex with Minotaurs, which she says she doesn't understand but accepts because she trusts you not to lie to her. However, she'll insist that since the PC is the only other thing she's met that can satisfy her sex drive as well as a Minotaur, she'll need to have sex with the PC more often. At that point, the PC can either agree, which causes her to be encountered outside the Plains, or allow her to have sex with Minotaurs. Once Helia and the PC have reached fuckbuddy status, the PC can encounter her in Tel'Adre at The Wet Bitch with Miko and Mai. If the PC has reached a point in their relationship with Edryn that the centaur is no longer asking for money for sex (text for her: ""), Helia will mention that she wouldn't mind "sticking" it to Edryn. The PC will then have the option to choose either Edryn3Some or Girls. Lover Helia After completing Helia's dungeon mini-quest, a player who increases Helia's affection meter to 95% will have the option to ask Helia to move into camp with them. The in-camp transition scene will vary depending on whether the player has Isabella and/or Kiha as a Lover, Rathazul as a Follower and Bimbo Sophie as a slave. Upon seeing Sophie, Helia will cause a commotion telling you that it's her or the harpy. (This does not happen if Sophie is in the followers section) The player will have to pick one of three options: * Boot Hel * Boot Sophie * Work it Out A player with high enough intelligence can work things out between them, explaining that Sophie is too stupid to survive alone and that she was turned into a bimbo who only understands how to have sex. Eventually after Sophie keeps bothering Hel to have sex with her, Hel finally gives in. After the transition, Helia will be located in the Lovers tab, providing you with nine options: * Appearance * Talk * Sex * Threesome * Hug * Spar * Box * Bathe * Guard Camp The player and Helia can have an in-camp threesome with either Kiha, Vapula or Valeria if they have them as followers. If the player has high enough intelligence with Kiha, Isabella and Helia as followers, they can join the girls in a game of poker. If the player chooses to bathe with Hel, they will encounter a scene where Hel will say that she doesn't feel like it. The player can choose to drop it, or press the issue further. Pressing the issue further results in Helia admitting to the player that she doesn't know how to swim. The player can then choose to drop it or teach Helia to swim. Teaching Helia how to swim results in the two being able to share a cuddle scene in the lake each time. Talking with Helia results in several encounters, one being she talks about getting gang-raped by gnoll fem-boys when she was younger, and gets off by telling you about how she was gang-raped. Choosing to Box against Helia and winning results in victory sex. All the same options that would be out on the field. Possessing Helia results in sex with Izma. Applies to Sparring and Sex options aswell. After having a penis that is too big for her. Anal training can be done, this requires Goblin Ale. Helia's Dungeon One of the game's mini-Quests is that a player who patiently woos Helia can be asked to partake in a rescue mission to the Tower of the Phoenix. The Pale Flame After Helia moves into camp, she gains a new "Bonus Points" statistic, which is filled up with the usual sexings. Once the BP count reaches 150, Helia will awaken the PC and ask to talk to them. During the conversation, she will admit her love for the player, and inform them about a unique salamander racial trait: the Pale Flame. Now that she has fallen in love with the player, her normal salamander infertility is gone, and she is finally receptive to impregnation. The player can admit they return her affections (or not), and choose to either father Hel's children, have Mai do so, or ask her to go find a Spiderboy to do the deed. The player can choose to have her wait, which is currently unimplemented. Once Helia has been impregnated, she will carry her offspring for several weeks, initiating several unique scenes and Talk options, including the option to choose a preferred gender (which has no effect; Helspawn will always be a girl) and talk about names.During said talk, Helia mentions a legend about a certain Beautiful Sword.During this time, Hel will be unwilling to spar or wrestle with the player, though she continues to perform her guard duty, and complains bitterly about the limitations of her progressively more gravid form. At the end of her pregnancy, Hel will give birth to a baby salamander girl (with possible mutations, depending on the father: fox ears for Mai, and black scales for Spiderboy), giving the player the option to name their daughter. Up until Helspawn grows into an adult, your daughter will be available for interaction in Hel's Lover menu; once she is an adult, Helspawn will be moved to the Followers tab. Sparing Sparing with Helia as a lover will slowly raise her level and stats. This can be seen in the stats menu as "Helia Spar Intensity". At high levels Helia can hit hard and has a lot of HP. She is still easier to spar with than Ember is at a similar spar intensity because Ember develops stunning attacks (which can stun even those resistant to stun) whereas Helia remains fairly straightforward, just with more HP and harder hits. Those sparing for EXP may find it easier to train with Helia for this reason. Trivia * Helia the Salamander was written by Savin. * The maximum Cock Area (Cock Length x Cock Thickness) Hel can take in most penetration situations is 85 in². This limitation does not seem to apply for form-specific one-on-one interactions while having Naga or Centaur lower body, nor does it apply when having a three-way with Edryn. * She and Isabella have a serious grudge against each other, due to Isabella unintentionally stealing the Salamander's prized bandana, a gift from her mother. Isabella is using it for a bow on her tail, and refuses to give it back to Helia because she took it from some gnolls she fought and does not believe she stole it. The player can make peace between them or let them fight it out. * Helia is currently able to engage the player in threesomes with a Minotaur, Isabella, Edryn, Vapula, Valeria, Kiha, and Sophie as well as have a four-way with a pair of fox-morph hermaphrodites, Miko & Mai. Further threesome scenes are planned. * Requirements for Isabella threesome: Hel must be at fuck-buddy status, Isabella cannot be mad if in plains or must be a follower. The event should proc about 1/30 times in the plains or once every 14 days at night if Isabella is a follower. If PC had more than one dick, it triggers a "double decker" sex scene. * Helia will appear in the The Wet Bitch at roughly 14, 15 or 16 o'clock each day, if the player has set her into "fuck-buddy mode". If the player sees her, they can ask to have a foursome with her, Miko and Mai, or ask to have a threesome with Edryn, if they have the ability to sex Edryn for free. * The Salamanders are explicitly inspired by the monster-girl of the same name from Kenkou Cross's "The Monster Girl Encyclopedia." * There is a short reference to the Nickelodeon animated TV series Danny Phantom if you choose to possess Hel, where the PC shouts "I'M GOING GHOST!" before possessing her and fucking the bunny girl in the plains. * If the player has a high enough intellect along with Hel, Isabella and Kiha as followers then they can receive a special scene where they join the three in a game of Poker. * Helia was revealed to have acquired her lust for group sex from an encounter with a group of gnolls whose queen and males take turns raping her in a large group for hours on end. * During the last week or so of August, a Birthday Bash event plays for characters with Lover Helia, celebrating the one-year anniversary of the lusty salamander's first appearance in the game. * While pregnant with Helspawn, Helia will reveal the name of her mother: Tanis en Khalesin. * If you name your daughter Tanis, Helia will say "I don't... I don't know if I want her to have that name, lover. It's got a lot of baggage, but... but it does my mother an honor. More than I could ever give her."